


(Not) A Simple Love

by rdb1707



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge (Comifuro ver.) [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdb1707/pseuds/rdb1707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereka bisa sampai sejauh ini bukan karena mereka tua dan berpengalaman. Mereka hanya… sabar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) A Simple Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athnesnea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athnesnea/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this crappy plot. And I'm not making any profit from this fanfiction.

Adalah sesuatu yang miris rasanya, saat menyadari bahwa kau menyukai seseorang pada saat yang terlambat. Cincin pernikahan sudah merupakan suatu agenda yang akan terwujud dalam waktu dekat, Xabi sudah memiliki Jontxu sedangkan Steven dan Alex nyaris dikatakan tak terpisahkan.

Xabi jatuh cinta bukan karena impuls atau pengaruh hormon. Dia menyukai—dan hormat pada—Steven karena dedikasi pria itu yang begitu besar. Matanya yang penuh determinasi, lalu sikapnya untuk selalu loyal pada sebuah klub. Xabi mungkin tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

Lalu rasa hormat itu berubah menjadi kekaguman. Lalu kekaguman berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain dalam dirinya.

Sesederhana itu. Namun bukan cinta yang dangkal.

.

Xabi pindah ke Liverpool pada tahun 2004 setelah Real Sociedad tidak menginginkannya, atau setidaknya itulah yang Xabi pikirkan. Sayang, padahal di tahun yang sama, Mikel pindah ke tim tersebut. Ia kemudian mencoba optimis, berpikir bahwa ini untuk masa depannya yang lebih baik. Bahwa Liverpool akan membuatnya belajar banyak hal dan menjadi pemain sepakbola yang lebih baik lagi.

Hanya saja, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa masa-masanya di Liverpool akan membuatnya merasakan banyak hal. Membuatnya merasa terikat pada klub _Merseyside_ tersebut.

Terikat pada Steven Gerrard.

Pada tahun 2009, Xabi Alonso mengumumkan kepindahannya ke Real Madrid. Dirinya bermain untuk Los Blancos, menyarangkan bola ke gawang lawan untuk Real Madrid, tapi ada suatu hal yang membuat dirinya selalu tertarik untuk kembali ke Liverpool. Seolah-olah kota pelabuhan itu memiliki pesona magisnya sendiri yang membuatnya tak bisa lupa.

2014 dan itu artinya sudah satu dekade sejak ia pergi dari Real Sociedad untuk menjadi seorang pemain The Reds. Kini seragam putihnya berganti merah; Xabi Alonso pindah ke FC Bayern München untuk menjajal persepakbolaan Jerman.

Kemungkinannya untuk kembali ke Liverpool dapatlah dikatakan kecil, atau nyaris tidak ada, bahkan.

.

Radio dengan suara jernih terpasang di dasbor mobilnya. Lagu _“Yesterday”_ milik The Beatles terputar di sana, seolah melontarkan sindiran pada hidupnya yang selalu merindukan, namun tak bisa mendapatkan. Xabi berada di kanan, menyetir mobilnya sendiri. Lajunya pelan, sehingga sudah disalip entah berapa kali.

Saat ia bertemu persimpangan jalan, kakinya menginjak rem, namun tangannya tetap bertaut dengan orang yang ada di sampingnya. Bahkan ketika mereka sudah sampai di tujuan, rasanya tetap saja enggan untuk melepas genggaman tangan itu. Namun mereka harus.

Orang itu, adalah Steven Gerrard.

Xabi cinta dia dan Steven juga cinta Xabi. Ada banyak hal yang bisa mereka lakukan selagi Xabi berkunjung di Liverpool. Tetapi, keduanya menolak godaan itu dan merasa cukup puas dengan beberapa menit bergandeng tangan di jalanan padat kota Liverpool.

.

Sebab mereka tahu, bahwa bergandengan tangan saja rasanya sudah kelewat egois. Mereka tidak muda lagi—keluarga menanti di rumah dan anak-anak pun sudah menginjak usia sekolah. Bergandengan tangan lebih dari cukup, sekadar untuk mengonfirmasi bahwa cinta itu masih ada, belum padam setelah satu dasawarsa. Terlalu banyak perjuangan yang harus mereka lakukan hanya untuk membuktikan rasa, bukan sesuatu yang harus dijunjung mati-matian pada usia tua.

.

Di depan rumah Steven, Alex menyapa mereka dengan si kecil Lourdes dalam gendongannya.

Sudah cukup dengan segala rahasia kecil mereka. Xabi harus kembali ke München.

**Author's Note:**

> Dikasih buat Tante supaya termotivasi bikin fict bola lagi. Sekaligus, karena inget kalau Tante ngefans banget sama Liverpool uvu)  
> Dan... ya, emang Gerlonso itu kesannya kayak udah dalem banget ya relationshipnya.


End file.
